Mother
by yeolkuma61
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sehun berfikir bahwa mamanya tidak pernah mencintainya, karena mamanya tidak pernah menemuinya. Babanya bilang ia akan bertemu mamanya ketika usianya genap 17 tahun. "Maafkan baba, son"-Yifan. *gabisa bikin summary* This is KRISYEOL fict, DLDR #KRISYEOL #twintowers #crackpairs


**MOTHER**

 **Wu Yi Fan/Kris** **Wu** X **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Sehun**

Support Cast:

 **EXO's Member**

.

Family life - Hurt/comfort - Angst - MPreg

.

Yaoi - Boy x Boy - Shounen Ai

.

don''t like? don't read don't bash

This is KRISYEOL fanfict

*cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah seorang ibu di cina yg bernama Lin, yg sudah diubah plot serta isi ceritanya*

Bacanya sampai habis ya ^^

.

.

.

 _Sehun's POV_

Namaku Wu Shixun, tapi teman sekolahku biasa memanggilku dengan nama koreaku, Sehun. Usiaku 16 tahun. Dan pria paruh baya tampan yang sedang berdiri dekat jendela itu adalah baba-ku, Wu Yifan.

Baba bilang, mamaku berdarah korea, makanya aku memiliki dua nama.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana mamaku, maka jawabannya adalah, aku tidak tahu. Setiap aku bertanya _'dimana mama?'_ atau _'apa benar aku punya mama?'_ baba pasti selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bahkan baba sama sekali tidak mau menjawabnya.

Aku selalu berfikir, apa jangan-jangan mama tidak mencintai aku dan baba, sehingga mama meninggalkan kami sampai saat ini. Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajah mama, tapi baba juga tidak mau memperlihatkan foto mama padaku.

Baba selalu menceritakan hal baik tentang mama padaku, tentang mama yang selalu tersenyum, mama yang suka tertawa, serta mama yang selalu mencintai baba dan diriku. Baba juga bilang bahwa mamaku sangat cantik, bermata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir plum, dan telinganya lebar seperti telinga peri. Apakah itu semua benar adanya? Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini mama tidak muncul juga. Dari semua cerita dan semua gambaran-gambaran tentang mama yang baba berikan padaku, itu membuatku merindukan mama yang selama ini tak pernah kutemui.

Aku merasa iri pada teman-temanku di sekolah, mereka selalu menceritakan bagaimana mama mereka memperlakukan mereka, mulai dari membangunkannya, menyiapkan sarapan serta seragam sekolah, bahkan saat sang mama mencium keningnya ketika hendak pergi tidur. Aku...aku juga ingin merasakan itu semua dari mama. A..ak..aku rindu mama.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yifan's POV_

Namaku Wu Yifan, dan itu anakku, Wu Shixun atau Oh Sehun. Sudah hampir 17 tahun sejak kejadian waktu itu, tapi entah kenapa setiap aku mengingat kejadian hari itu, hatiku selalu sakit, bagai ada tombak yang menghujam dadaku.

Aku menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang kusembunyikan dari Sehun, karena mamanya bilang cerita ini baru boleh diceritakan ketika Sehun genap berusia 17 tahun, beberapa hari lagi.

Aku bahkan hampir membuat putraku membenci mamanya, karena ia fikir kenapa mama tidak pernah ada di rumah sejak ia kecil, tapi dengan berbagai cerita dan alasan yang kubuat, akhirnya Sehun kembali luluh.

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, sambil menemaninya sarapan pagi, hening. Tapi akhirnya anak itu membuat sebuah obrolan...

"Baba, baba tahu beberapa hari lagi hari apa?" katanya, sambil makan roti panggang buatanku.

"Tentu, son. Memang kenapa?"

"Eng..tidak apa-apa baba.." perkataannya menggantung di iringi dengan ekspresi wajah gelisah.

"Hei, ada apa heum? Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? Beberapa hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Apa kau ada permintaan khusus atau ada request hadiah, heum?" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ada..eh, tidak ada baba"

"Ayolah, son! Katakan saja, baba pasti akan menuruti semua apapun yang putra baba inginkan, terlebih kau adalah satu-satunya putra yang baba miliki"

"Apa baba yakin bisa memenuhi permintaanku?"

"Akan baba usahakan yang terbaik untukmu, son"

"Aku ingin baba ada di hari ulang tahunku, jangan menghilang terus! Sudah 16 tahun baba, baba tidak pernah ada saat aku berulang tahun, baba selalu sibuk oleh pekerjaan baba!"

"Aku berjanji, son. Tahun ini aku akan bersamamu. Ada lagi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku..a..ak..aku ingin..." lagi-lagi menggantung, namun apa yang ia ucapkan setelahnya membuatku kaget, merinding, serta ingin menangis.

"A..aku ingin..mama, baba. Aku ingin mama sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, aku ingin mama hadir saat hari ulang tahunku..." suaranya bergetar seperti menahan tangis, air mata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya yang akan tumpah kapan saja ketika ia berkedip. "Aku ingin mama! Apakah baba bisa mengabulkannya? Baba bilang baba akan melakukan apapun untukku, bukan? Jadi apa kali ini baba bisa mempertemukanku dengan mama? Walau..walau cuma satu menitpun tak apa, baba. Aku ingin sekali bertemu mama, kumohon.."

Dan benar, Sehun sekarang menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil berkata _'kumohon baba! aku rindu mama! aku ingin memeluk mama!'_. Maafkan baba, Sehun. Baba belum bisa memberi tahumu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirimu, baba, dan mama.

"Maafkan baba, son. Sungguh baba minta maaf, bukan maksud baba untuk menjauhimu dari mama, hanya saja ini hal terakhir yang mamamu minta dari baba. Baba janji, saat ulang tahunmu nanti, baba akan membawamu ketempat mama berada. Kemarilah.."

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Sehun's POV_

Lega rasanya setelah mengatakan apa yang selama ini kuinginkan pada baba, walau akhirnya aku harus menangis tersedu seperti bocah kecil yang permennya baru saja dicuri oleh orang dewasa. Aku sudah berada di sekolah sekarang, dengan berada di sekolah setidaknya aku bisa sedikit melupakan kerinduanku terhadap mama.

Saat sedang makan siang sendiri di kantin, tiba-tiba ada suara cempreng yang memanggilku dengan nama asliku.

"Shi...xuuuuuuuun!" astaga! Bocah sialan ini berisik sekali. Dengan seenaknya ia menghampiriku, duduk di sebelahku, dan kini makan sepotong kimbab milikku.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, Byun Baekhyun! Seenaknya saja mengambil makanan orang lain!" kataku, kesal.

"Jangan marah begitu, Sehun. Aku hanya mengambil satu, kau kan masih punya banyak. Tumben hari ini bawa bekal, babamu yang tampan itu ya yang membuatkan ini semua?"

"Demi tuhan, Baek! Jangan membicarakan babaku dengan tampang genit seperti itu! Ya, ini baba yang membuatkannya untukku"

"Kau tahu, Sehun? Babamu itu seksi sekali, dia tinggi, tampan..apa dia memiliki kekasih? Kalau belum, aku bersedia kok menjadi mama tirimu!" bocah sialan ini, lagi-lagi ia menghancurkan moodku.

Lalu dari arah belakang, ada tangan yang tiba-tiba memukul kepala Baekhyun. _Plak!_

"Anak kurang ajar ini lagi-lagi memimpikan hal yang tidak mungkin!" _omo!_ Itu Kim Jongin, kami biasa memanggilnya, Kai. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Kai membuatku selalu ingin tersenyum, dan jantung ini selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa, ya ampun! "Sehun, jangan dengarkan omongannya barusan, ya. Dia hanya bercanda, tidak ada yang akan menggantikan mamamu, tidak akan"

"Ya..tidak akan. Kau tidak makan, Kai? Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi"

"Aku sudah makan, Hun. Hei Byun Baekhyun! Balik sana kekelasmu!"

"Dasar hitam, sialan! Aku sumpahi kau tidak akan ada gadis yang mau menjadi pacarmu!"

"Yak! Aku tidak hitam! Ini putih langsat! Lagi pula aku tidak menyukai wanita". _Uhuk!_ Perkataannya membuatku tersedak, tapi setidaknya mereka berdua berhasil membuatku tertawa dan menghilangkan rinduku pada mama.

"Kai, aku kembali ke kelas duluan, ya?"

"Oke, aku akan kembali nanti, bersama Jongdae"

Akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan Kai dan kembali duduk manis di kelas. Kalau sedang tidak ada kegiatan seperti ini, aku jadi memikirkan mama lagi, dan rindu itu muncul lagi. Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali, aku ingin menangis, tapi aku malu kalau nanti teman sekelasku melihatku menangis, aku ini laki-laki, kata baba laki-laki itu harus kuat. Ya, kau harus kuat, Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

 _Dirumah keluarga Wu._

Tumben, ini sudah jam 8 malam tapi baba belum pulang, kalaupun lembur biasanya baba akan menghubungiku.

 _Kring.._

 _Kring.._

 _Kring.._ (anggep aja itu suara telepon)

"Halo? Baba?"

 _'Ya, Sehun. Ini baba. Maafkan baba, pekerjaan baba hari ini banyak sekali, banyak dokumen yang harus baba periksa dan kerjakan. Sepertinya baba akan pulang tengah malam, jangan lupa makan malam dan kerjakan PR mu ya, sayang'_

"Aku mengerti, baba. Hati-hati, aku menyayangi baba"

 _'Thank you, son. Baba juga menyayangimu'_

Sudah kuduga, baba malam ini akan pulang telat, haaaahhhh..aku mengusap wajahku, kasar. Kalau seperti ini aku bisa benar-benar mati karena rinduku pada mama. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dikamar baba.

 **To. Baba:**

Baba, apa aku boleh membaca buku dikamarmu, lagi?

 _tring.._

 **From. Baba:**

Tentu, son. Tapi ingat, rapikan kembali semuanya setelah kau membaca.

Yehet! Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari baba. Kalian tahu, kenapa aku suka sekali ke kamar baba? Karena kamar baba sangat luas, ranjangnya juga besar, ditambah lagi..kamar baba selalu memiliki aroma yang menenangkan, setiap aku bertanya pada baba tentang pewangi apa atau parfum apa yang digunakan, baba tak pernah mau menjawabnya. Rahasia katanya. Huh!

Tak terasa sudah hampir tengah malam, berarti sudah 4 jam aku tidur-tiduran di ranjang milik baba. Baiklah waktunya kembali ke kamarku. Saat hendak kembali, mataku menangkap sebuah kotak besar yang tersimpan rapi di samping meja kerja baba. _'kotak apa itu?'_ fikirku.

Baru saja aku ingin membukanya, tiba-tiba ada suara dari pintu..

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau, son?"

Astaga! Aku kaget bukan main, seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah oleh sang penghuni rumah. "Ti..tidak ngapa-ngapain baba. Aku hanya mengambil pulpenku yang terjatuh"

"Oh. Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah, baba"

"Good..kalau begitu kembali ke kamarmu dan tidurlah"

Setelah mengatakan itu, baba mencium keningku, lalu aku kembali ke kamarku untuk tidur. Aku lelah sekali.

 _Author's POV_

Sehun kini telah kembali ke kamarnya, tinggalah Yifan seorang diri. Lagi-lagi pria yang masih tampan ini hanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela, dan sesekali bermonolog.

"Hai, baobei..sedang apa kau saat ini? Kau jahat sekali, tega-teganya meninggalkanku dan Shixun saat usianya masih sangat amat muda. A..aku..aku..aku merindukanmu.." Yifan mulai terisak, "Bahkan putra kita juga merindukamu, ia selalu bertanya padaku, dimana mama, dimana mama.. Aku, aku bingung harus menjelaskan apalagi. Tapi sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tepat di usianya yang ke 17, tiga hari lagi. Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu, Park Chanyeol"

Setelah puas bermonolog sambil menangis, kini Yifan memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan masuk ke dalam kamar putranya, Sehun.

Dielusnya rambut Sehun, dikecup lagi keningnya. Yifan tau Sehun benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas, nafasnya sudah sangat terartur, dengan keadaan seperti inilah, baru Yifan memberanikan diri berbicara lebih banyak pada Sehun.

"Sehun, maafkan baba. Baba mohon kau jangan membenci mamamu, semuanya salah baba, Sehun. Mama menyayangimu, mama tidak membenci kita, hanya saja keadaan yang membuat kita hidup terpisah dari mama. Sehun, baba menyayangimu"

.

.

 _Skip time_

 _._

 _._

Hari ini tanggal 12 April tahun 2017, hari ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 17 tahun. Dan pada hari ini juga, Yifan harus mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Sehun, sesuai dengan janjinya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Yifan. Kau harus kuat di depan putramu" kata Yifan untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun..kemari, son!"

"Ada apa baba?"

Yifan membawa kue ditangannya, dengan lilin yang berjumlah 17 tentu saja. "Selamat ulang tahun my beloved the one and only son!" Antusias sekali bapak-bapak ini.

"Wahh ada larva yang kuning dan merah! Terimakasih baba!" (Inget kue yg pernah sehun upload di ig kan? Anggep aja itu kuenya, hehe)

"Sama-sama, son. Oya, hari ini kau libur sekolah saja, ya? Baba sudah minta izin pada wali kelasmu"

"Aku hanya berulang tahun, baba. Bukan sakit atau semacamnya, kenapa harus libur sekolah?"

"Ini hari yang sangat spesial, son. Kau lupa, ya? Kan baba sudah berjanji padamu, baba akan mengajakmu bertemu mama tepat dihari ulang tahunmu yang ke 17, dan itu adalah hari ini"

Mendengar kata 'bertemu mama' membuat mata sehun berbinar, dan berkaca-kaca.

"Sungguh? Baba benar-benar akan membawaku bertemu dengan mama?"

"Yes, son. Ayo, naik ke mobil"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengungkapkan perasaan antusias yang dimilikinya. Anak itu mengoceh dan mengoceh. Namun pandangan berbinarnya mendadak hilang setelah melihat dimana lokasinya sekarang.

"Baba, ini pemakaman kan. Kenapa baba membawaku ketempat seperti ini, kufikir baba akan mengakku te Lotte World atau semacamnya". Sehun kembali murung.

Yifan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, ia keluar dari mobil sambil membawa kotak besar yang selalu ada disamping meja kerjanya itu, dan menyuruh sehun untuk mengikutinya.

Sehun tak habis fikir, kenapa babanya malah mengajaknya menuju makam seseorang.

Sehun membaca nama yang ada pada batu nisan dimakam tersebut, "Park Chanyeol? Baba, siapa Park Chanyeol? Dan kenapa kita mengunjungi makamnya?", tapi Yifan lagi-lagi bungkam. Ya, Sehun memang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang sang mama, namanyapun Sehun tak tahu, wajar saja sekarang ia merasa heran.

"Hai, akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungimu bersama dengan Shixun, kau senangkan?", itu Yifan yang berbicara.

"Baba! Baba apa-apaan, baba mengabaikanku dan sekarang malah berbicara pada makam ini seolah-olah makam ini memang mengerti omongan baba"

"Son, kemarilah. Baba punya sebuah cerita untukmu"

Sehun menuruti ucapan Yifan, mereka duduk pada rumput yang berada disekitar makam itu.

"Semuanya berawal dari hari itu..hari dimana baba mempersunting seorang pria cantik..."

 _._

 _Flashback 17 tahun yang lalu.._

 _Yifan's POV_

 _Hari ini adalah hari dimana kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, atau suami suami, apapun itulah namanya, toh kami saling mencintai. Ya, kami, aku dan si manja Park Chanyeol. Kami sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun lamanya sebelum akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Namun ternyata inilah awal dari segala kesedihan yang ada._

 _Kami menjalani pernikahan kami sama seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Bermesraan, bermanja, jika sudah malam..ya kalian tak perlu ku jelaskan detailnya, bukan? Saat pagi datang, Ia menyiapkan pakaian untukku bekerja, sarapan untuk kami berdua, ya kami hanya tinggal berdua sekarang, karena kami memilih pindah kerumah baru yang kami beli dengan uang kami sendiri dari pada harus tinggal bersama dengan orang tua, Chanyeol takut tinggal bareng dengan mertua katanya, hahahahaa._

 _Kami rutin melakukan 'itu', hingga suatu hari Chanyeol memberikan kabar gembira yang menyedihkan itu padaku._

 _"Hyung! Hyuuuuuung! Lihat! Coba lihat ini! A..aku..aku hamil, hyung!", Chanyeol bahagia sekali hari itu. Kami saling berpelukan dan berciuman untuk mengungkapkan rasa bahagia yang kami miliki. Chanyeol memang laki-laki spesial, makanya ia bisa mengandung anakku!_

 _Awalnya semua biasa saja, Chanyeol sering mual muntah, tapi kata dokter itu wajar jika seseorang yang sedang hamil muda mengalami morning sickness seperti itu. Tapi ada yang aneh, lama-kelamaan makin kesini Chanyeol makin terlihat kurus dan semakin pucat, dan puncaknya adalah ketika ia sedang membawakan teh untukku, Chanyeol mendadak pingsan. Aku panik, tentu saja! Istriku yang tengah hamil mendadak pingsan didepanku. Buru-buru aku membawanya ke Rumah sakit._

 _Chanyeol sedang di periksa oleh dr. Yixing sekarang, Yixing adalah sahabatku sejak kami sama-sama masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Lalu sang perawat bilang kalau aku harus menunggu beberapa jam untuk hasil pemeriksaannya, karena aku minta untuk melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh lada Chanyeolku, aku tidak mau istri dan calon buah hati kami dalam bahaya._

 _Selang beberapa jam, tiba-tiba dr. Yixing keluar dan menyuruhku untuk masuk keruangannya. Chanyeol saat ini sudah dipindah ke ruang perawatan._

 _"Yifan, bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh ini? Istrimu hamil, kau tahu?", apa-apaan dia, bagaimana aku tidak tahu kalau istriku sedang hamil? Aku kan tersangka utamanya._

 _"Yixing apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku yang membuatnya hamil"_

 _"Kalau tahu kenapa masih harus dilanjutkan kehamilannya? Sudah sejak awal seharusnya kalian menggugurkan bayi itu!"_

 _"Kau gila Zhang Yixing! Mana ada seorang ayah yang ingin anaknya yang belum lahir dibunuh seperti itu! Mana ada!"_

 _"Tapi..tapi kau harus, Yifan. Istrimu tidak akan kuat jika terus mempertahankan bayi kalian", sialan Yixing, kenapa wajahnya berubah murung seperti itu. Ada apa sebenarnya._

 _"Jelaskan padaku, Yixing. Jelaskan apa yang sebenernya terjadi pada Chanyeolku?"_

 _"Yifan, tenangkan dirimu. Dengar, Chanyeol...ia..ia..ia menderita Osteosarcoma. Itu sejenis kanker tulang yang dapat membahayakan jiwa, Yifan. Makanya Chanyeol tidak akan kuat jika harus tetap mempertahankan bayi kalian"._

 _Bagai tersambar petir dimalam hari, perkataan Yixing benar-benar membuatku membeku, dadaku sesak, sakit sekali. Aku ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Yixing saat ini hanya bisa menepuk pundakku, dan memintaku untuk memikirkan kembali, mempertahankan, atau melepaskan bayi kami._

 _Kini aku berada dalam ruang rawat inap Chanyeol, kuhampiri dirinya, kucium keningnya._

 _"Hei, sayang. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"_

 _"Heemm tidak kok, hyung. Aku memang belum tertidur pulas, hehe", Chanyeol tersenyum amat manis, ia bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Bagaimana bisa aku tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menggugurkan bayi kami dan menghancurkan impiannya?_

 _"Sayang..kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"_

 _"Mengatakan apa, hyung? Sama sekali tidak ada yang kututupi darimu, hyung"_

 _"Kesehatanmu, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikannya selama ini, bagaimana bisa", runtuh sudah pertahananku, akhirnya aku menangis juga._

 _"Maafkan aku hyung, aku..aku sangat menyayangi bayi ini, aku..aku ingin kau bahagia karena aku dapat memberikanmu keturunan hyung, aku menginginkan bayi ini", astaga..keras kepala sekali dia._

 _"Tapi resikonya terlalu besar, Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, lebih baik aku kehilangan calon bayi kita, dari pada aku harus hidup tanpamu nantinya"_

 _Chanyeol diam, ia tidak menangis, bahkan terlihat sangat tenang._

 _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hyung, tidak akan. Yixing hyung pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, kan? Setidaknya izinkanlah aku mengandung dan melahirkan bayi ini, buah cinta antara kau dan aku", Chanyeol tersenyum, "aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan namanya, hyung. Wu Shixun, nama anak kita nanti adalah Wu Shixun, hyung. Jika teman-teman Shixun kesulitan menyebut namanya, mereka bisa memanggilnya, Sehun. Kau menyukainya kan, hyung?". Lagi.. Tangisku tumpah lagi, yang dapat kulakukan sekarang adalah menghujadi wajahnya dengan ciuman kasih sayang dan memeluknya._

 _"Iya, iya sayang. Aku..aku menyukai nama itu, mari kita rawat bayi ini bersama", hanya itu yang mampu kuucapkan._

 _._

 _Selang beberapa bulan, kandungan Chanyeol makin membesar, hari ini tanggal 12 April 2000, hari dimana Chanyeol akan melahirkan putra pertama kami. Kini aku sedang menunggunya didepan ruang operasi. Yixing sendiri yang menangani operasinya._

 _"Yifan!", ah.. Itu ibuku. "Ya tuhan! Yifan bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahu kami bahwa Chanyeol akan akan melahirkan!", kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa hanya orang tuaku saja yang datang, sedangkan orang tua Chanyeol tidak. Karena yang ku tahu, Chanyeol memang dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan, ia tidak memiliki orang tua._

 _"Maafkan aku mama, baba. Aku panik jadi aku terburu-buru membawanya kesini dan lupa memberitahunya pada kalian. Maafkan aku"_

 _"Tak apa, nak. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat. Tak masalah jika kau lupa"_

 _"Terimakasih mama"_

 _Sudah 3 jam berlalu, akhirnya Yixing keluar dari ruang operasi._

 _"Selamat untukmu, Yifan, Tuan dan Nyonya Wu. Bayinya laki-laki", akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega, tapi perkataan Yixing selanjutnya benar-benar membuatku lemas. "Tapi..kondisi Chanyeol sangat lemah, Yifan. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama ia bisa bertahan". Ya tuhan, kumohon lindungi istriku._

 _"Sayang, lihatlah. Ini Shixun, Wu Shixun putra pertama kita, wajahnya manis, seperti dirimu"_

 _"Ya, hyung", Chanyeol hanya dapat merespon seadanya. Wajahnya pucat, tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Kemarikan, hyung. Taruh di sampingku", aku mengikuti keinginannya. "Wu Shixun, Shixunku, bayi kesayanganku. Ini mama, nak. Dan itu babamu, babamu cengeng, masa sudah besar masih menangis hanya karena melihat mama melahirkanmu", Chanyeol berkata seolah-olah Shixun memahami semua ucapannya. Dan ia tetap tersenyum seperti tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya._

 _Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama istriku akan bertahan di dunia ini._

 _Saat ini bayi kami sedang diurus oleh perawat, sekarang hanya ada aku dan Chanyeol._

 _"Hyung, aku takut. Aku takut tidak bisa menemani kalian, sampai Shixun tumbuh dewasa"_

 _"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sayang. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, bukan? Kau sudah berjanji padaku"_

 _"Hyung, bantu aku untuk duduk", aku membantunya duduk. "Hyung, aku minta tolong, boleh?"_

 _"Anything for you, babe"_

 _"Tolong rekam aku", ia menyerahkan handycam padaku, saat itu juga ibuku datang melihatnya. Tapi ibu tak bersuara sedikitpun._

 _"Baiklah..aku akan merekam semuanya"_

 _(Skip)_

 _Setelah merekam semuanya, kini yang kudengar hanyalah suara tangisan ibuku. Aku bahkan sampai ikut menangis, dan Chanyeol? Chanyeol sedang berbaring sekarang. Keadaannya makin memburuk. Yixing bilang aku sudah harus siap dengan yang akan terjadi nanti._

 _Aku meminta ibuku untuk pulang, agar ia beristirahat dan biar saja aku yang menjaga Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru saja meminum obatnya dan tertidur sekarang. Haruskah aku tidur juga?_

 _"Hyung, tidurlah, aku akan baik-baik saja". Aku kaget, bagaimana tidak kaget, kufikir Chanyeol sudah tidur._

 _"Kufikir kau sudah tidur, sayang". Kini aku ikut berbaring di sebelahnya._

 _"Hyung, kau bisa dimarahi oleh perawat nanti jika kau ikut tidur disini"_

 _"Biarkan aku memelukmj, Chanyeol. Aku rindu padamu, lagi pula para perawat dan dokter pasti sudah pada tidur sekarang"_

 _"Baiklah...hyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku selalu mencintaimu?". Kenapa ia bicara seperti itu?_

 _"Aku tahu! Dan aku juga mencintaimu, jangan kemana-mana ya sayang" kataku, seraya memeluk tubuhnya. Agak dingin, tapi akhirnya kami tertidur bersama._

 _Kulihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan, tubuh nya sangat kurus, dan kulitnya pucat. Apa yang dilakukannya disana?_

 _"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan"_

 _"Hyung, apapun yang terjadi nanti, ketahuilah bahwa aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai kalian, kau dan Shixun" Chanyeol berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum, lalu ia mengecup bibirku. Dan...tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku berguncang. Aku tersadar, ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Siapa yang membangunkanku?_

 _"Yifan" oh..itu suara Yixing. "Yifan, kumohon, lepas pelukanmu pada Chanyeol. Agar kami dapat segera mengurus jasadnya". Tunggu? Apa katanya barusan? Jasad? Tidak..tidak mungkin._

 _"Apa-apaan Yixing! Apa maksudmu!"_

 _"Chanyeol..sudah pergi Yifan. Kumohon kau mengerti"_

 _"Tidak! Tidak Yixing! Tadi ia masih tersenyum padaku, ia mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku, ia bahkan menciumku, Yixing! Kau tahu!"_

 _"Tidak, Yifan. Chanyeol sudah pergi sejak pukul 11malam, lihatlah..bahkan tubuhnya mulai kaku, Yifan"_

 _Ya, itu kenyataannya, ternyata yang ku alami itu adalah mimpi, Chanyeol memberikan salam perpisahaannya lewat mimpiku._

 _Setiap aku melihat wajah Shixun, itu membuatku kesal! Karena anak itu, karena dia Chanyeolku meninggalkanku. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, demi aku, demi ingjn memberikan keturunan padaku, Chanyeol rela melakukan itu semua dan menjaga Shixun yang saat itu masih dalam kandungannya, semuanya ia lakukan demi aku. Demi Wu Yifan, suami yang ia cintai._

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _Sehun's POV_

Jadi..jadi inikah alasan kenapa baba tidak pernah ada saat aku berulang tahun, karena baba memperingati hari kematian mama?

"Son, maafkan baba. Baba dulu sempat membencimu, baba sempat tidak menginginkanmu, tapi mama..mamamu yang mempertahanmu, semuanya demi baba"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang, baba sedang menangis, dan aku? Aku masih menahan air mataku. Yang terjadj setelahnya, kami berdua sama-sama diam. Ini benar-benar out of the blue.

Ku lihat baba sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak besar itu. Itu..handicam? Untuk apa? Kurasa baba tidak menceritakan apapun tentang handicam itu. Dan itu, itu album foto?

"Son, come here. Mari lihat ini bersama"

Kuhampiri baba yang mulai membuka album foto itu, dan baba mulai bercerita kembali.

"Wu Shixun, lihat ini. Ini baba waktu melamar mamamu, dan pria cantik di samping baba adalah...Mamamu". Kulihat lembar tiap lembar foto itu. Jadi, seperti inikah sosok mama? Mama yang selama ini kurindukan? Mama yang selalu kuharapkan hadir didalam hidupku? Tanpa ku sadari air mataku kini menetes, membasahi pipi dan lembar foto itu.

Ya tuhan, ini mama. Ternyata benar kata baba, mamaku cantik, mama benar-benar cantik.

"Kau tahu, Shixun? Mama mu itu sangat menyayangimu dibanding apapun, bahkan lebih dari ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa mama tidak ada. Apa kau masih mau marah pada mama?"

Kupandang wajah baba, "tidak..tidak baba! Aku tidak marah pada mama, aku tidak akan membenci mama, aku..aku sayang mama, baba!", wah..lihat wajahku sudah seperti apa wajahku sekarang.

"Shixun, sekarang lihatlah ini", baba memberikan handicamnya padaku.

"Ada apa ini baba?"

"Lihatlah, son. Kau akan tahu"

Kunyalakan handicamnya. Oh..apa ini? Ini sebuah video. Apa ini dari mama? Kutekan tombol playnya. Terlihatlah seorang pria cantik yang tengah merapikan rambutnya, ia memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit. Apa ini diambil sebelum mama meninggal? Kita lihat saja...

 _"A..a..cek, cek satu dua tiga! Hehehe.. Hai Shixun! Hari ini tepat tanggal 12 April 2017, bukan? Mari kita bernyanyi sebentar. Saenggilchukkahabnida.. Saengilchukkahabnida, Saranghaneun uri Shixun.. Saengilchukkahabnida.. Yeaaayyy! Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17 putraku. Wah kau pasti sudah besar ya, hehehe. Tapi maafkan mama, mama tidak ada saat Shixun tumbuh besar, mama bahkan tidak bisa terus menerus_ memelukmu. _Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan? Mama harap kau baik-baik saja, nak. Maafkan mama tidak bisa menemani hari-harimu, tapi jangan bersedih, kau masih memiliki baba, bukan? Jadilah anak yang baik, menurutlah sama baba, jangan menyusahkan baba mu, ya sayang. Bilang pada baba bahwa mama selalu mencintai baba, dan dirimu. Bilang pada baba, jangan menangisi mama, dan kau juga Shixun, jangan menangis untuk mama. Mama melakukan semuanya demi baba dan dirmu, nak. Shixun, apa kau tahu? Mama selalu berfikir, pasti menyenangkan rasanya jika memiliki seorang anak. Itu sebabnya mama tidak pernah bercerita tentang penyakit mama pada baba mu. Karena kalau baba mu tau, ia pasti akan melarangku!..."_

Tuhan.. Itu mamaku. Itu benar-benar mamaku. Ada jeda dari ucapan mama. Mama sedang..menangis? "Mama, kumohon jangan menangis ma!", kataku pada video itu. Padahal aku sendiri sedang menangis.

 _"Shixun..hiks, sekali lagi mama minta maaf. Jangan merasa iri pada anak-anak lain yang memiliki mama, nak. Karena kau sendiri masih punya baba. Coba kau lihat anak lain diluar sana, mereka bahkan tidak memiliki orang tua, sama seperti mama. Ini mungkin berat, tapi percayalah, nak. Mama akan selalu berada disisimu. Mama memang pergi, tapi mama hanya pergi untuk sementara saja, kok. Mama mohon, jangan menyalahkan baba mu atas kejadian ini, karena ini semua permintaan mama, jangan benci mama ya, Shixun. Berjanjilah, berjanji pada mama bahwa kau akan menjadi lebih kuat dari dirimu yang sekarang. Mama titip baba padamu ya, tolong bantu mama menjaga bayi besar itu. Hehehe. Yifan hyung, terimakasih kau sudah mengizinkanku untuk mempertahankan kandunganku waktu itu. Kalau tidak, Shixun pasti tidak akan ada disini sekarang. Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu, terimakasih sudah sabar mengurus Shixun. Yifan hyung, aku mencintaimu. Shixun, terimakasih kau sudah mau sabar menunggu saat ini tiba, terimakasih sudah menurut pada baba. Terimakasih, Shixun sudah tumbuh baik di rahim mama dan tidak menyusahkan mama waktu itu. Terimakasih untuk kalian berdua yang sudah mengizinkanku untuk merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang ibu, walaupun itu cuma sebentar. Untuk kalian kedua pria tampanku. Aku mencintai kalian, selamanya!"._

Ini benar-benar sudah selesai? Di akhir video itu, mama membentuk hati menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tangisku benar-benar pecah! Aku sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanya memeluk baba dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan baba. Setelah sedikit tenang, barulah aku mulai berbicara sambil duduk didepan makam mama, dan memeluk foto mama.

"Mama.. Terimakasih mama sudah melahirkanku, terimakasih mama sudah mau mempertaruhkan nyawa mama demi aku, dan demi kebahagiaan baba. Mama, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku yang sempat membenci mama, karena kufikir..kufikir mama tidak sayang padaku ataupun baba, tapi ternyata, ternyata mama sangat menyayangiku. Mama, aku rindu pada mama, bisakah mama datang dalam mimpiku malam ini, hiks.. Aku..aku ingin sekali merasakan hangatnya pelukan mama", aku menangis lagi dan lagi. "Mama, sekali lagi terimakasih, terimakasih atas cinta yang sudah mama berikan padaku dan baba. Aku mencintai mama!"

Baba memelukku lagi, dan kita malah jadi menangis bersama. Setelah puas menangis, akhirnya kami kembali kerumah. Ssesampainya dirumah, aku kembali membuka album foto lama milik baba dan mama. Tak bosan-bosannya kupandangin foto mama. Mama cantik.

Ya tuhan, ku mohon.. Jaga mama disana, dan izinkan aku untuk bertemu mama, lagi. Aku percaya, suatu saat nanti pasti kami akan bertemu kembali, walau dengan cara dan keadaan yang bebeda.

Jika kalian masih memiliki mama, sayangilah mama kalian. Cintai mama selagi mama masih berada disamping kalian, jangan sampai menyesal setelah nanti mama kalian pergi jauh, seperti mama ku. Tanpa mama, kalian bukanlah apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hai semuanya! Maaf banget kalo alurnya kecepetan, maaf kalo banyak typo, aku ngetik via HP soallnya hha :'3 ini proses ff tercepat yg pernah aku bikin. Maaf kalo kalian gasuka crackpair. Jika tidak suka kalian boleh mengabaikan ff ini. DLDR ^^

Ff ini tercipta grgr barusan aku liat berita tentang ibu Lin, ibu muda asal cina itu.

Mind ro review? ^^


End file.
